


Piggyback Ride

by Dandy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp and Zoro bring a pig back to the ship. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piggyback Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a friend for a prompt and she gave me "piggyback ride." 
> 
> I sometimes take prompts literally.

“OIIII! EVERYONE! LOOK WHAT WE’VE GOT!”

“Usopp and Zoro are back!” yelled Luffy, running out of the galley with Chopper in tow. 

“It’s about time he found that idiot,” huffed Nami, following after at a more dignified pace with Robin. “The log pose has been set for hours!”

“Maybe we should have left without him, Nami-san~” Sanji trilled, skipping along behind the ladies, the last one out of the galley. “They say time is beri, you know!”

He arrived on the scene just as Luffy was yelling, “USOPP! Did you find Zoro?”

“Of course I did! The great Usopp-sama never leaves a mission incomplete!” The conquering hero gave his crew a thumbs up from the dock, before gesturing next to him. “And look!”

Next to him stood a rotund, green-furred hog. Sanji leaned forward on the railing.

“That’s a pig, Usopp, though I can understand why you would get them confused.”

The hilt of a sword prodded him rather hard in the back of the head. “I’m right here, idiot cook.”

“Where’d you get the pig, Usopp?” called Luffy, taking Sanji’s place at the railing as the blonde was otherwise engaged in fighting Zoro in the middle of the lawn.

Usopp puffed up his chest in preparation of a riveting tale.

“On my way to find Zoro, I came across a small farming village that was being attacked by bandits. I, of course, had to jump into action to save them. I fought off fifty of them with my bare hands!”

“Wow! Usopp, you’re amazing!” cheered Chopper.

“So cool, Usopp!”

“Hahahaha! After the bandits were defeated, the humble leader of the villagers offered me this pig as my reward. He also-“

“Usopp,” Nami interrupted. “Why don’t you bring the pig up here before we waste any more time?”

“But-“

“You’ve already upped your debt by five hundred beri but I can make it more if you want.”

Usopp grumbled and led the pig up on deck by a rope tied around its neck. Sanji had stopped fighting Zoro, and came over to examine it.

“What do you think, Sanji-kun?”

“He’s a good hog. He would probably make a good emer- …EFS.”

He looked at Nami, who stared blankly back before understanding dawned. “Wha… oh. Oh, right! Good idea, Sanji-kun!”

“Thank you Nami-saaaan~”

“EFS?” Usopp thought about it a second, then caught on, nodding. “Oh, very wise.”

Luffy also looked deep in thought, but after a moment gave up and looked at Robin. “Whats an EFS?”

“I believe they mean emergency food supply.”

“ROBIN(CHAN)!!!”

“What a good idea! I bet that pig could even put meat on _my_ bones! Yohohohoho!”

Chopper, who had been petting the pig curiously, now looked up in shock at his nakama.

“WHAT!? YOU’RE GOING TO EAT MR. PIG???”

Mr. Pig, for his part, looked unfazed by his fate, chewing some grass from the lawn in complete calm.

“He’s meat!” answered Luffy cheerily, which only made Chopper more hysterical.

“I would like some pork to spice things up a little, and Mr. Pig is sure to be as delicious as he is cute.”

“ROBIIIIN!”

“It’s okay, Chopper! Mr. Pig is a pig. He’s supposed to be eaten. See?”

And with that, Luffy jumped on Mr. Pig’s back.

Mr. Pig, now a good deal more fazed, squealed and started running.

“LUFFY! LEAVE MR. PIG ALONE!”

Chopper chased the pair while the others watched. The pig ran and squealed while Luffy clung to his back and gnawed on his ear. Chopper hurried after him, screaming for Luffy to stop.

“Do we even have enough room on the ship to keep a pig?” asked Nami finally, looking away from the spectacle. Franky nodded.

“Don’t worry, girly. I’ll make a SUPER paddock for Mr. Pig to live in.”

“That’s enough!” Sanji stepped forward, his outstretched leg catching Luffy and bouncing him off the pig’s back. “You’ll run all the fat off him.”

Now that he was no longer being ridden by a hungry rubberman, Mr. Pig collapsed on the deck, panting, his tongue lolling out of his head. Chopper hurried to his side and patted his snout soothingly.

“Haha, I like this pig! Let’s make him our new mascot.”

“Oi, the Sunny is our mascot!” argued Franky.

“I thought Luffy’s hat was our mascot,” mused Usopp.

“Since when do pirates have mascots!?” snapped Nami, exasperated.

“Did you hear that, Mr. Pig? You don’t have to be the emergency food supply!” Chopper hugged the wheezing pig.

“Are you sure? He would be great grilled with some sautéed onions…”

“SANJIIII!”

“I’ll get started on that paddock.”


End file.
